


junjou romantica drabbles and one shots

by killuawasattheclub



Category: Junjou Romantica, Junjō Romantica, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: BL, Junjou Romantica - Freeform, M/M, junjo romantica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuawasattheclub/pseuds/killuawasattheclub
Summary: I post my one shots and drabbles here because I wanna get into writting(ง'̀-'́)ง
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki & Usami Akihiko
Kudos: 2





	junjou romantica drabbles and one shots

I slid down his cock and a small moan escaped my mouth . “U-usagi san” I whimpered and he looked over at me with a devilish smirk on his face.


End file.
